Our Mad House Romance
by phandomlioness
Summary: PHHHHAAAAN! This was one of my best pieces and im really proud of it :) I hope you like it! (RATED T FOR LANGUAGE) and ps. its kind of cheesy how the phan part starts, woops.


**PHIL POV:**

i had been here for a while now.

i hated it.

I had no reason to be here at all. I should be dead off of the bridge. But my step-father saved me.

i really REALLY wish he didn't

He sent me here, saying im an insane person and telling a string of lies to get me off his hands. He was the insane one. Now im here in a padded room with a straight jacket on. I am the only person in here with any sense. Good thing im depressed, otherwise this would be a very sad and dull place. I liked the quiet, and the fact how people left me alone. What i didnt like was the medicine. I didnt need it and it made me feel sick.

but nurses dont listen to crazy people.

My SP, specialized therapist, treats me like a mentally ill five year old. "H-E-L-L-O P-H-I-L" she will say. When i ask her to treat me correctly she just says "Phil, sweety, dont make me get the nurses. You dont want to get in trouble, now do you?".

I was cut out of my train of thought by loud screaming down the hall. As I was about to tell them to shut it, the voice came closer. It was a clear voice, and i had never heard it before. "LET ME GO, IM NOT INSANE" it growled. _Ofcourse_ i thought _just another newbie screaming about how they are 'totally not insane'._ My door flew open and a boy hit the ground with a huge thump. Even if this was a padded cell, i could almost feel the bruise that was to form. "Fuck" he grumbled. I didn't mean to stare, but besides the fact he was now here in my cell, he was fucking gorgeous. The way his hair shifted to the right, how it was just the right shade of brown, how his eyes reminded you of your comfy bed in winter, and how his straight jacket showed a bit of his abs.

"Don't stare at me" he snapped at me, causing me to shake my head and mumble a low 'sorry'. "Ok so heres the thing, even though were sharing this cell, dont talk to me. Who am i kidding, if your in here your probably so insane you cant form words" he scoffed and pouted. I knew he had just been through alot, but somehow it fueled me, just made me snap. "Then why the hell are you in here, you can obviously form words, so why are you here bigshot?". I regretted what i said, but it was to late. He stared at me with wide eyes, no signs of emotion. I grumbled a more angry 'sorry' and faced the wall.

I sat there, but then he went and sat next to me. I didnt know why, but he just did. After five minutes he said "Why are you here? I mean you dont seem crazy regardless of what i said..." he finished almost in a whisper."I attempted suicide." i said, staring intently at the wall still. I could feel his eyes trace my cheek. _Ofcourse he thinks im a freak_ is the words that loop. "I- Bu- Why?" is all he managed to stutter, his eyes staring a little softer then before. my head snapped twords him and without me even thinking the words flowed out of my lips _"im nothing but a gay punching bag"_.I hung my head, my mouth just a crack open, thinking about what he would say.

"Im gay too" he bit his lip and i saw the regret but sadness in his eyes.

Then i kissed him.

I didnt regret it, I just regretted pulling away. I layed with my eyes closed and just spat out a " _sorry if you literally think im insane now_ " before i felt his lips on mine again. We kissed untill we couldnt breath properly. He layed next to me and whispered "im dan" which i replied "im the boy who already fell in love with you, phil"

He nuzzled his neck into my shoulder and the world was perfect.

Until they barged in.

They were guards, and before i knew what was happening they were dragging me. Dragging me away from Dan. I screamed and Dan was screaming too. As they slammed the door he called "BRING HIM BACK TO ME, PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME". All i said was "i love you dan" before i passed out.

I woke up in what looked like an interrogation room. "Do you know why your here ?" the man sitting across from me said. Before I could unleash hell he said "Physical contact is not allowed in this building , and we will be putting you in a cell where this issue will never be brought up again."

They knocked me out again.

 **DAN POV:**

I hate it here.

I hate not having Phil.

I had heard that Phil was in a cell at the fourth floor, where all the most insane people go. I had seen him once, being wheeled in the cafeteria with a strap in his mouth muffling his screams.

He has been gone a week, and i cant do it anymore.

I think i have figured out how to get out of this straight jacket. Im here because of my intelligence (side note imagine it as somewhat a sherlock level knowledge (ps the bbc show)) after all. I just used my knowledge of my defense classes incase i got kidnapped. I snapped out of the jacket after about fifteen minutes of struggle. They taunt the patients by hanging the cell door key on their ceilings. I reached up, grabbed it, and unlocked my door. I went across the hall to stop infront of a man called Paul's cell door. I had discussed the plan with him, and with a pound on his door, he passed me his last knife. I ran through the corridor and down the stairs. The guards had already tried to stop me but i stabbed them both. I would go through many shades of red to swim in my lovers eyes of pure blue.

 **PHILS POV:**

I had been here for a week and all i wanted was his skin on mine.

I had cried so much i had become dehydrated. I just wanted him here with me.

Then i heard the screams down the hall. I heard a voice i thought id never hear again. "PHIL" it screamed as i saw red splatter on the wall. Then i saw him infront of my door. I banged on my door in hope to get his attention. They had me chained down with no way to stand. Then the door emerged with a bloody dan in the dimly lit frame. He came down, cut the leather strap, and kissed me while trying to unlock my chains.

As soon as he did all i felt was his hand and suddenly i was running. I didnt care why, or how, i just wanted him. I dont need family, i dont need anyone except for Dan.

 _ **THREE YEARS LATER...**_

 **DANS POV:**

 **"** Daniel Howell, do you take Phillip Michael Lester as your husband?" the priests words are the words i had longing to hear. "I do" I smiled looking into my newly wed, Phil's eyes.

 **PHILS POV:**

"And Phil Michael Lester, do you take Daniel Howell as your husband also?" i was so ready for this. "i do" "then please kiss yo-" i had already kissed him, and as we ran down the isle flower petals were showered throughout the church.

 **The END!**

"AWWW i thought you would've met daddy as a pirate or something!" "shut up charlie!" "Charlie, Sammy, no fighting!" "Phil, Honey, looks like we have a new bedtime story for them" "I guess so. Now, kiddos, lets torture dan by singing 'Cheerleader' on repeat" "Oh god Phil you wouldn't" "I'm about to"

 **And As They Sped Off, A Chorus Of Lyrics Flowed Throughout The Streets So Loud It Covered The Actual Music With Occasional "SHUT UPPPP" Mixing In**

 **THE REAL END**


End file.
